


Not a Bad Way to Wake Up

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response-fic to this bit of art: http://i.imgur.com/tPCyC.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Way to Wake Up

Optimus was quite sure he had been alone when he'd entered his rest cycle eight Earth hours previous. Yet here he was, surrounded and rather piled-on, and feeling rather perturbed.

Hot Rod tucked under his arm, that was no surprise. Starscream claiming his chest as his own personal perch, also to be expected, as were the presence of his wingmates lying on the arm Hot Rod hadn't claimed - where Starscream went, the other two eventually followed. Jazz was snugged up behind Hot Rod, his helm tucked next to Optimus's, snoring softly. And there was someone lying across his legs, but Optimus couldn't see who over Starscream's helm. All Optimus knew was that they were heavy.

Any one of them would have been dealable-with, even welcome. Six was a bit much. On top of that, his waste tank was full, and he would have liked to go and take care of that. It was all decidedly inconvenient, is what it was.

Sighing softly, Hot Rod nestled closer against his shoulder, his young face relaxed in complete contentment.

...Well. Optimus supposed he could handle a little discomfort for the time being.


End file.
